


Strawberry - ish

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fanboy Kim Jongin, M/M, Model Oh Sehun, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Strawberries, Strawberry Jam, Tumblr, blowjob, messages, strawberry kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Kim Jongin signs up for Tumblr because his favourite Model has a Tumblr page of his own. One night, Jongin sends the model his drunken dirty confession and to his utter horror, the model replies.





	Strawberry - ish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This was originally a tweetfic (threads of tweets forming a story) hahahaha. So i decided to transform it into a fanfic. Some parts are extended (for more details) and some part you might find the tweet version of it, although i tried my best to edit those shortforms and all. And also the smut it's terrible (for me) so just bare with it. hahahaha. thank you for spending some time reading this :D

It is his best friend's birthday party. Jongin being the horrible butterfly in a society decides to please his best friend and attend the party. He puts on his best shirt and clean jeans to make himself presentable in the party. He greets everyone when he arrives but clings to his best friend when people start to scare him. No, Jongin is not what you think he is. He is a very charming person. His look is Prince like and his body is worth every drool. The only thing about him is, he hates people. He hates the fake conversations and he hates making effort to befriend someone new.

 

Jongin had a few cans of beer and three shots of vodka. When there’s a party, there will be drinks and Jongin is one of those normal people who enjoy free drinks. He stays with his best friend until the end but ditches when is asked to clean up. He's back in his room (dorm) feeling a little tipsy. The alcohol is overpowering his system. 

 

Out of habit, he spends his time scrolling through his social media which he is still trying to be good at. He checks them on his laptop. The apps he downloaded on his phone are way complicated. He's better at them on his laptop. Desktop version is easier. Jongin once argued with the same best friend about how apps are troublesome but lost the argument when his best friend says he can’t carry his laptop around and check on his social media from time to time. Jongin thought he would look stupid. So, he downloaded the Tumblr and Twitter app.

 

The reason he has a Twitter account is to stay close to his friends and the reason he has a Tumblr account is to stalk. Don’t get him wrong. He stalks only one person. If to actually think about it, it’s not stalking. It is more to admiring. Jongin admires someone to the level that he has his Tumblr feed full of this person and this special person is Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun is a famous Korean Model. None of Jongin’s friends knew about his Tumblr account and his Oh Sehun craze. Oh Sehun is his own secret and Jongin would argue about it. He is actually very possessive about Oh Sehun.

 

As he goes through his Tumblr feed, Jongin gets shaken up when he finds his feed full of Sehun's abs. The more he scrolls the more triggered he gets. He feels so betrayed by the sudden pictures. 

 

"What the hell! This is why i shouldn't go to the party!" Jongin screeches, clicking on each picture he sees. He saves them as fast as he could. The betrayal in his head is real. He can’t believe he spent his time at the party to miss Sehun’s glorious, perfect abs!

 

Jongin is not sure whether the shiver he's feeling is out of excitement or fear. 

 

"The fuck?" Jongin gapes at his screen when he finds a GIF of Sehun leaning against the wall, his jacket unzipped, revealing those buns of abs. The alcohol in his system starts to buzz in his head. Jongin shakes his head, trying to get sober. He leans his head in his palm to stare at the GIF. His eyes are on every inch of the model's body. There’s a minute of shutdown in his head. His mind decides to freeze and not say anything as he watches the GIF.

 

He tells himself to check on the model's page in case there's more. Jongin types Sehun's name on the search bar and clicks on the icon with Sehun's name. He is redirected to Oh Sehun’s page and he finds a video on Sehun’s page.

 

"THERE'S A VIDEO!" Jongin shouts feeling more betrayed.

 

He quickly clicks on the link Sehun shared and watches the redirected video on YouTube. The 30 seconds of video took 30 weeks of his life. Jongin licks his lips, heart pumping painfully. He cannot put his thoughts into coherent words. He watches it again - and again. 

 

Jongin gets up from his comfortable bed and rushes to cabinet in a small space which he calls the kitchen. He opens it and takes the only alcohol bottle he has, a cheap one. He pours himself a great amount, and chugs it down; raw.

 

"Gahhh.." Jongin keeps the glass down, shakes his head. He needs the alcohol to be strong. Sehun has weakened him.

 

"He fucking owns my soul." Jongin grumbles pouring another glass. He takes it back with him into the room. He keeps the glass aside and takes his laptop to the work table. He goes back to look at the screenshots of the video. His laptops starts to lag with the amount of pictures and GIF he’s saving at a lightning speed.

 

"How are his nipples pink?" Jongin mumbles to himself looking at various screenshots of the video. He sighs as he continues torturing himself. Sehun is too beautiful and perfect. He then observes Sehun's abs. He counts them repeatedly and confirms, "6 packs." He sighs again. It's not jealously, nope. It's a sigh that tells, "Some beauty is unreachable." He eyes the mole on Sehun's chest, wanting to touch it. He eyes the mole on Sehun’s neck, wanting to taste it for a reason he don’t know.

 

The next screen cap he observes got his breath stuck in his throat. Unconsciously, Jongin bites his lips. He continues staring at it and couldn't help feeling his nerves tingle. Again, he sighs. The sigh that came out is close to a moan. He stares at the tightness in front of Sehun’s pants. 

 

Distracting himself, Jongin gulps down the remaining of his cheap alcohol. "Shit I'm getting hard staring at his dick." Even after saying that, Jongin can't keep his eyes off Sehun's lower body. He admires how the belt looks nice. He always loved how belt looks around Sehun’s waist. He then, admires how hard and strong Sehun's thighs look and how - "I better stop." he tells and shuts the lid of his laptop.

 

His heart is still thumping painfully which starts to worry him. "Damn Oh Sehun." He leaves everything on the table and heads towards his bed. He lies on it and starts counting to ten. He needs the image to go away. He needs to stop thinking about it. He needs to calm his racing heart.

 

He confirms himself drunk when he starts seeing two Sehun - one in each eye and he groans pathetically. "Where do i sign up for him not to wear jeans that are so tight?" He moans sleepily (drunk) rolling on the bed. He sighs as he stares the ceiling in his room. Jongin giggles when an idea pops in his mind. In midst of hiccups and his creepy smile laced with excitement, he reaches out for his phone at the corner of his bed. He visits Sehun's page once again.

 

Still giggling, he types a message to Sehun. 

 

J0ng1n - How does your dxxk breathe in such tight jeans? Im a guy and i can fuxking see your dxxk in the jeans and how bloody thick you are. I wish I can straddle you, feel it. 

 

Send.

 

Jongin reads the message with a sigh and his brows furrows in annoyance.

 

"Wow this person said what i wanted to say." Jongin whines, feeling jealous at how people can have courage to send messages to their crush. He yawns, trying his best to keep his eye open and not see double Sehun.

 

In between agreeing to the message and feeling jealous over it, his phone falls flat on his chest. His eyes shut slowly and Jongin falls asleep. 

 

Minutes later, Jongin groans and grunts. He fumbles for the phone on his chest when it vibrates constantly. Jongin gets annoyed with whoever is fucking with his beauty sleep. His head is heavy with dizziness and the pounding is too loud for me to manage. However, his phone vibrates again, followed by a notification. 

 

Reluctantly, he checks his phone and groans when he's blinded with the light. Adjusting his eyes to the brightness, he scrolls down his notification tab and freezes 

 

oohsehun liked your photoset   
oohsehun liked your photoset   
oohsehun liked your photoset   
oohsehun sent you a message

 

His pain, dizziness, numbness and everything disappears. He stares at the notification and to check if his drunken mind is playing tricks on him. He checks on the pictures in the notifications. All those pictures liked are his own - with his dogs, by the park, in the cafe. 

 

Jongin shivers. This can't be oohsehun the model Oh Sehun.

 

Jongin tells himself that this is just someone with the same id as Model Sehun and tries to calm his nerves. Even a doppelganger gave Jongin a mini heart attack, how if the real one. Jongin scoffs at his drunken mind (not so drunk now) for thinking too much. He then checks his message after finally calming down. He reads the message and feels stupefied. The reply sucked his soul out and when he read the message above it, he stares into space blankly for 2 minutes.

 

J0ng1n - How does your dxxk breathe in such tight jeans? Im a guy and i can fuxking see your dxxk in the jeans and how bloody thick you are. I wish I can straddle you, feel it. 

 

 

"I sent a dick message to someone!?" Jongin screams, sitting up on the bed, almost throwing his phone away. He quickly checks the profile. It better not be the real Oh Sehun. He really wish he didn’t send the message to OH SEHUN!

 

To his horror, "I AM FUCKING DEAD IT IS OH SEHUN AND I SENT HIM A DRUNKEN MESSAGE ABOUT HIS DICK!!! KIM JONGIN U BETTER DIG A HOLE!" Jongin screams, hands shaking as he reads back the reply

 

oohsehun – I’m not sure how my dick breathed. Maybe you should check if it's alive 

 

 

Jongin tries not to blush as he re-reads. He tries to not overthink about Sehun's reply and he is definitely trying not to imagine checking if Sehun's dick is alive. 

 

j0ng1n - how do i check?

 

Jongin freaks out when he sent the message before he could even edit to sound less stupid. "Urggh." Jongin groans, giving up on his sanity. He then concludes Sehun will not even reply. However, his heart wishes for the reply. 

 

He waits. 

 

The time on his phone shows its 2.58 am and he's awake waiting for Sehun's reply. He smiles, feeling giddy that Sehun saw his pictures and liked that. Sehun might have found him good looking. The thought of Sehun smiling while going through his picture sets has Jongin really smiley and bubbly.

 

It's 3.05 and no reply yet. His heart breaks despite knowing that he might not get a reply. He lies down back on his bed and sighs for the 100th time. He keeps the phone aside and tries to go back to sleep. He tries but he can't. He just can't stop smiling. 

 

Just when he's about to force himself to sleep, his phone chimes. He checks it quickly

 

oohsehun - pants on or pants off? Which way? 

 

Jongin turns around to scream in his pillow. What is happening? Is he dreaming? Is Oh Sehun, the super model really sexting him?

 

j0ng1n - i would prefer pants on first. 

 

He sends the message and waits for a reply again. He doesn't really know the reason he said that but if Sehun wants to play, he'll play too.

 

oohsehun - you sound like you really want to straddle me badly 

 

The reply made Jongin's heart skip a beat. 

 

j0ng1n - i can straddle you without the pants too

 

oohsehun - i see, so what will you do right now? My pants are really tight. 

 

Jongin can say he's dead or trying really hard to breathe. 

 

j0ng1n - what are the options?

 

Jongin notices the replies are quick. He smiles as he reads, 

 

oohsehun - my experience are limited, i bet you know more. You look like you would be good with your hands. 

 

Jongin frowns, looking at his hands. "My hands?" Jongin stares at his hands and thinks of the things he could do.

 

j0ng1n - im not sure what my hands can do but im very sure my hips can do a better job

 

This time, the reply is a minute late. 

 

oohsehun - are you rubbing yourself on me? It's getting really uncomfortable, tighter

 

"Fuck he sounds so needy." Jongin mumbles, thinking about a reply. He never thought that Oh Sehun could be so needy on bed. The desire to dominate the male bubbles in his heart.

 

j0ng1n - are you moaning Sehunnie?

 

"Sehunnie,?" Jongin stares at his reply, questioning himself. What made him type Sehunnie instead of Sehun?

 

oohsehun - oohhh yesss, harder 

 

Jongin gulps down the lump in his throat. He's not sure if Sehun is being real but he, is, getting hard in real.

 

j0ng1n - how are your nipple so pink they damn look like strawberries 

 

“Strawberry is red.” Jongin corrects himself when the message is sent. If he could pinch – 

 

oohsehun - they tastes like strawberry, try them

 

"Try them?" Jongin questions, feeling challenged. He really, desperately want to have his tongue, lips and mouth on those nipples

 

j0ng1n - how sensitive are you as i rub your left nub 

 

Unconsciously he does it to his own - One hand holding the phone and the other under his shirt, touching his hardening nipple.

 

oohsehun - im shivering, sweating, moaning and rubbing myself on you. Move ur hips damnit 

 

j0ng1n - impatient aren't you? 

 

Jongin feels the strain inside his pants, but he would like to tease the model more. Teasing Sehun sounds so much fun but it would be better if he could listen to Sehun for real. Listen to. The gasps, and moans. Watch Sehun’s face get red by each of his attention.

 

oohsehun - you have no idea how much i want to feel your hands on me 

 

j0ng1n - lie down will you? 

 

oohsehun - what will you do?

 

Jongin rakes his mind for the things he could do. He imagines Sehun lying down on his bed, looking spent. 

 

j0ng1n - unbuckle ur belt 

 

oohsehun - then? 

 

j0ng1n - i will make sure your eyes are on me as i unzip you, slowly

 

oohsehun - i am looking at you, your hooded eyes, blown pupils. your hair is messed since i am grabbing them, pulling them 

 

Jongin grabs a handful of his hair, wishing it’s true. 

 

j0ng1n - no underwear Sehunnie?

 

oohsehun - touch me already 

 

j0ng1n - always on the right side. 

 

oohsehun - what are you saying? 

 

j0ng1n - ssshhh, lift yourself… The jeans must go

 

oohsehun - it's cold 

 

 

Jongin sits up, and leans against his headboard. He can see his own bulge from his pants. He 

 

j0ng1n - tell me what are you doing now

 

oohsehun - am i allowed to touch myself? 

 

Jongin curses thinking about the pictures that made him weak hours ago. Is this the same Sehun because damn, he's not sure anymore. 

 

j0ng1n - not yet

 

oohsehun - It's really painful. Hard and red, begging for your touch 

 

Jongin removes his shirt quickly. It gets hotter each time Sehun dirty talks. He can spend hours listening to Sehun dirty talk.

 

j0ng1n - tell me, are you really as thick as i imagined?

 

oohsehun - yes, as thick as you imagined... Hurry, I'm leaking 

 

j0ng1n - open your legs wide sehunnie 

 

Thinking how lucky he is to have this moment in his life, Jongin smiles. 

 

oohsehun - hurry, touch me

 

j0ng1n - touch yourself sehunnie 

 

oohsehun - oouuhh 

 

j0ng1n - can you feel my hands, pumping you slowly, spreading your leaks all over your cock

 

oohsehun - ohh yess... faster   
oohsehun - i think im gonna cum   
oohsehun - fuck you are good   
oohsehun - I need you to fuck me good after I cum  
oohsehun - can you do that? Oh god

 

 

Jongin is about to type his reply when his phone blinks, 

[20% Battery left.]

 

Jongin ignores his battery warning, thinking that he can still make it and even if he can't the charger is by his bedside. 

 

j0ng1n - are you cumming   
j0ng1n - not so fast Sehunnie   
j0ng1n – how hard do you want me to fuck you? Can you take me well?

 

oohsehun - i can't.. I need to cum…

 

j0ng1n - if you come so fast, i can't put my mouth to use don't you think? 

 

 

Jongin laughs to himself, thinking about how much his reply would make the model crazy. He never thought it would be so easy to rile up the model. 

 

oohsehun - use your mouth and watch me fill your mouth

 

j0ng1n - how do you taste Sehunnie? 

 

oohsehun - nothing like you ever tasted 

 

j0ng1n - you look so wrecked, flushed and sweaty, is my words doing things to you

 

oohsehun - you have no idea, if your words can wreck me this much, how much will the real you wreck me 

 

 

Jongin stares at his screen. Is there a possibility for him to meet his favorite model in real and do things they imagined?

 

j0ng1n - will a supermodel like you be interested in meeting me 

 

oohsehun - stop talking and move your hands faster. 

 

 

Jongin scoffs knowing it. His own arousal is long gone so focuses on playing with his words to rile up the model. At least it makes him happy and 

 

j0ng1n - who said im using my hands? Im using my mouth Sehunnie… licking you, sucking you, tasting the sweet you 

 

oohsehun – aarghhh… fuck… 

 

j0ng1n - you are swelling

 

oohsehun - don't stop 

 

j0ng1n - Are you near? Your nerves are bulging. Come over to my place if you wish (xx xxx xxxxxx xxxx)… 

 

 

Jongin smiles victoriously when he sends Sehun his address. "You can visit any time Sehunnie." He mumbles to himself with a proud smile.

 

 

oohsehun - thanks for the address and im fxxking near, arching my back, pulling your hair. Your mouth is wonderful 

 

j0ng1n - you are getting so thick that it’s making me hard to breathe fuck 

 

 

[screen blacks out] 

 

Jongin stares at his dead phone. "Shit." Jongin rushes for his charger and plugs in the end into his phone. He waits for a few second before pressing the phone. "Come on." he mumbles, pressing it again. His nerves are shaking in his body. 

 

"Why the hell it’s not starting!" Jongin whines, pressing again. Jongin checks the plug, "It's on!" he screams trying the power button once again. "Omg please on already. Sehun needs to fuckking cum!" Jongin shouts at his phone but it fails him. He plugs out the charger and tries another socket. "What the hell!"

 

"What is not working! Is it the charger or the plug or the phone!" Jongin had never felt such situation stress and he prays no one should ever. He grabs the table lamp's plug and tries it on the socket "It's damn working!"

 

He tries his phone charger on the same socket, He anxiously waits for some time (a minute) for his phone to charge up. He tries, switching it on. "IT’S NOT FuckKING WORKING! TECHNOLOGY FAILS ME! I FAILED SEHUN."

 

Just then, his eyes spots his laptop. "Technology doesn't fail a human." he quickly gets his laptop working and curses at how slow his laptop is. "Calm down." he mumbles, anxiously tapping his finger and foot. After three long minutes, he logs in to his account.

 

"Shit the amount of messages im dead." Jongin mumbles clicking on the icon 

 

 

oohsehun - is my cxxk choking you coz i really need to cum   
oohsehun - fxxk i need to cum   
oohsehun - i just did   
oohsehun - did u disappear on me   
oohsehun - you got to payback for this

 

 

The fear that runs along his nerves probed Jongin to tell Sehun what happened 

 

j0ng1n - my phone died on me and when i wanted to charge it, i thought my socket spoiled but it's my charger.... Now im on my laptop 

 

He sends the message and waits for a reply.

 

The word "Payback" made Jongin feel like he's a criminal and he did something so bad. "Was he really jacking off to my messages? That's not really bad isn't it, he did cum." Jongin talks to himself as he waits for the reply. 

 

4.30 am and no reply

 

The word payback stares at him. It is creepier than anything else in the world. It’s 4.50 am and still there’ no reply. Jongin assumes the model slept. "But pay back?" Jongin mumbles, getting on bed. His brain does some thinking of what pay back could mean.

 

"HE'S GONNNA SUE ME?!"

 

Jongin's hands turn cold and his feet starts to sweat, "I have nothing to give him." He freaks out more when he realizes he gave the model his address. "I AM GONNA DIE. THE POLICE ARE COMING."

 

\--//--

 

 

Jongin walks out his room, and the building being highly aware of his surroundings. He must avoid the police. He makes his way to the phone shop to change his charger but he makes a big turn when two cops happen to stand at the roadside.

 

"Stop behaving like a criminal." Jongin reminds himself when he realizes he is behaving like one. He takes the longer road to the shop. "If he's going to sue me… I'll get a registered letter. The police won’t come for me." Jongin mumbles and cries to himself at the end. "It was nice until it lasts." Jongin sulks as he walks on the pavement, avoiding potholes. 

 

"I want a new charger. This stupid old one died on me when i needed it the most." Jongin babbles to the boy behind the counter. He sulks more when the charger costs him more than he imagined. He thanked the counter boy when he packs Jongin’s new charger nicely. Jongin walks back with a new charger but he stops on his foot when he finds two cops, blocking his way.

 

"Officer," Jongin greets politely but their scrutinizing eyes shake him up like a leaf. 

 

"Where are you heading son?" One of them asks. 

 

"Home," Jongin manages not to make a fool out of himself by stuttering. 

 

"What's your name?" another one asks.

 

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." Jongin stutters now and they stare down at him like they've found the culprit. In his mind Jongin screams, "SEHUN LODGED A POLICE REPORT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE REPLIED HIM! STUPID! IDIOT!"

 

"Is he the one?" one officer asks the other. Jongin could hear the time bomb ticking somewhere nearby him. They keep staring at him, and Jongin finds himself getting smaller and smaller. "No. Not him."

 

 

\--//--

 

 

That police incident shook him up. He goes nowhere near Tumblr or Oh Sehun no matter how tempting they sound in his head. He can’t afford to lose anything. His bank balance is nothing compared to Sehun and he really can’t spend his early adult life behind the bars.

 

A day passed. 

 

Two days - three days - a week. 

 

 

Who is Oh Sehun?

 

 

Who is Oh Sehun? Someone Jongin can never avoid. He shares a history with that model. Who would believe if he said, he spend hours sending the model sexy messages. No one would. That's why he's standing by the roadside, looking through Sehun's magazine. It’s the same magazine which Jongin saw the video online. He mentally sighs, admiring the model's face and body. Once again he gets into his self-pity mode. He closes the magazine and walks away.

 

"I've spent nights being afraid of the door in case anyone knocks on it to take me to the police and worst is he could hire the gangsters to beat me up." He mumbles, taking the stairs to his cheap space. He goes into his room, and locks the door. Better be safe than sorry. 

 

He plays his favorite Disney movie on his laptop and focuses on the movie. Disney movies are a good heart cure. Jongin gets to forget about Sehun for some time. He hears a soft knock halfway through the movie and starts freaking out. The knock gets louder and reluctantly he gets up to get the door. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for whoever that could be behind it.

 

Jongin opens the door to be greeted with a stranger, wearing a grey hoodie and face mask. "Yeah?" Jongin tries not to think he's going to be kidnapped.

 

 

"Kim Jongin right?" the stranger asks and Jongin took longer than usual to say yes. "Can we talk inside? There are some things i need to discuss." Jongin nods, allowing the stranger in with guts telling him matters he already know. Jongin freaks out when he regrets about letting the stranger in. He shouldn’t have let the stranger in!

 

The stranger in mask makes himself comfortable on Jongin's one and only couch. Awkwardly, Jongin pulls his work chair to sit on the opposite side. The stranger's posture is oddly familiar as he looks around every corner of Jongin's space.

 

"What is it about?" Jongin breaks the silence, getting attention from the stranger who still has his hood and mask on. "I came here for my payback." 

 

Jongin freezes on his chair, and the stranger removes his mask. "Remember me?"

 

Jongin stares at the beauty before him for as long as he could, until Sehun's laughter brought him back to sanity. 

 

"I need you to breathe for me to get what I'm here for." 

 

 

"Wh... What… What you want from me?" Jongin stumbles with his words.

 

Sehun pushes off his hood to comb his perfect (currently) blond hair with a chuckle so deep and low. Jongin wets his dry throat. It’s not always to be this blessed. 

 

"My payback Jongginie, did you forget?"

 

 

Jongin feels his skin tingle at the nickname "Jongginie". It sounds more arousing than him saying "Sehunnie". Jongin shakes his head, blinking stupidly at Sehun. What message is Sehun talking about?

 

"Did you not read my message? Ouch…" Sehun pouts more like teases, rubbing his chest. Jongin tries not to get so attracted to the pout or Sehun’s chest.

 

"Message?" Jongin thinks loudly, and the model gets his eyes questioningly on Jongin. "I sent you a message yesterday, saying i would come." 

 

Jongin rushes for his phone, "I didn't log in the stupid app since that day. I thought you were going to sue me!"

 

"Sue you? Are you dumb Jongin?" Sehun scolds but he has a huge smile on his face as he watches Jongin concentrate on his phone. 

 

"Where message? Oh… here." Jongin mumbles to himself, going through the message Sehun sent him.

 

oohsehun - im gonna come over and this time you better give me the orgasm i deserve. 

 

 

"Ohh.. Ouhh okay..." Jongin scratches his nape, eyes re-reading the message.

 

"Tell me, why did you think I'll sue you?" Sehun asks and Jongin looks up from his phone, "You said payback. So i assumed you were angry and since you're a model you might sue!" 

 

"Oh you have no idea how angry i was." Sehun glares at Jongin, jaw tight. 

 

"Ho… How angry?" 

 

"I made my mind that I'll see you and fuck you against the wall but then i changed my mind, maybe i should torture you, deny orgasm and now, looking at you, i want to do everything I thought."

 

Jongin looks away from Sehun's hooded eyes. He doesn't even know what he should answer and looking at Sehun is not a good idea. 

 

"I don't bottom" Jongin mumbles hoping Sehun would hear him, "We can change that today." Sehun answers him. Jongin wipes the invisible sweat on his forehead, still avoiding Sehun's gaze on him. He can feel Sehun's hooded eyes on his. 

 

 

"Instead of sitting awkwardly, show me around?" Sehun suggests, standing up to the 'kitchen.

 

 

"There's nothing much to see." Jongin tells as he follows Sehun. Jongin notices that he is about Sehun’s height. "There's hardly space in here..." Jongin shows Sehun the small space he calls kitchen but is silenced when he feels a finger trail his back. "We don't need much space don't we?" Sehun asks, and Jongin hears Sehun unzipping.  
Jongin turns around to check, afraid that Sehun might be unzipping his pants but no, "Ohh..." he says unconsciously, watching Sehun pull down the zipper of his hoodie so slowly, revealing the 6 buns abs which Jongin desired.

 

"I've read that you wish to taste my abs... Or buns you call them." Sehun smirks. Jongin blushes, ears burning uncomfortably and his soul lost its sanity, 

 

"Your desires, I'll grant them." Sehun whispers, closing the gap between them.

 

Stupidly, Jongin watches Sehun raid his cupboards. "What are you finding?" he finally asks. "Nutella?" Sehun says as a matter of fact, rummaging Jongin’s cabinets. “I don’t have Nutella.” Jongin informs and Sehun hums. 

 

Jongin follows when Sehun tells him to go back to the couch and wait for him. The curious person in him starts thinking of reasons and he gets anxious. Sehun walks back to the couch with a jar of strawberry jam.

 

"Are you hungry now?" Jongin asks, surprised to witness Sehun's sudden change of behavior. The model laughs, "This is not for me to eat, but you." 

 

"Me?" 

 

"I'm fulfilling your desires remember?" Jongin stills and stares dumbly. In his confused state of mind, he watches Sehun remove his hoodie. With his eyes on Jongin, Sehun uncaps the jar. He smirks when Jongin's brows knit together. He dips his finger in the jam, and smears it on his chest.

 

"What are you doing?" Jongin finds his voice back to ask Sehun. Sehun dips more jam, and spreads it over his abs. "I am preparing you a meal, Jongin. I have jam, i have buns. Now, eat me."

 

Jongin can't get his legs to move. They are not moving no matter how much his brain tells him to move closer to Sehun. Sehun seems to have notice Jongin’s dilemma and walks into Jongin's room. 

 

"Sehun wait!" Jongin finally gets his legs moving. 

 

Jongin manages to grab hold on Sehun's hand and for the brief second he felt electricity run through him. Sehun has his eyes on him and Jongin has a first class view of Sehun's jammed chest. 

 

“Where did the confident Jongin go?" Sehun takes Jongin's hand and places it on his chest. "This is yours for time being." Sehun whispers, encouraging Jongin. Slowly, Jongin gets closer. With his heart thundering in his chest, he brings his lips to the juncture of Sehun's neck. He hears a gasp from Sehun. Happy with the reaction, he brings his lips to the other side. He feels a weight on his hips and Sehun pulls him closer. 

 

Jongin lowers himself to finally taste HunBerry jam. He bravely licks the jam over Sehun's nipple and he gets a gasp and tug on his hair from Sehun. He takes his mouth away from the nipple, and proceeds to tense the other. He's enjoying this and with the closeness, he feels Sehun grinding against him. 

 

To his surprise, Sehun moves away, smirking mischievously. 

 

"Straddle me." Sehun says walking into Jongin’s room and proceeds to lie down on the bed. Jongin follows Sehun getting on the bed. Sehun looks so beautiful against his dark sheets and the contrast between the colour of the sheets and Sehun’s pale skin excites Jongin. Kneeling over Sehun's legs, Jongin lowers his body to continue licking the jam clean. "I don't want to dirty my sheets." he whispers, loud enough for Sehun to hear.

 

"Dirty your mouth then." Sehun breathes heavily, as Jongin licks the remaining of the jam on his abs, deliberately going lower to his waist band. With every lick, he hears Sehun’s hiss and the shiver on his stomach. 

 

"What next?" Jongin asks, crawling over to look into Sehun's eyes,

 

"You have me under you. What will you do?" Sehun breathes, 

 

Jongin hums, resting on Sehun’s torso. He doesn’t care if his weight bothers Sehun. "I want to bite you, leave marks on your pale skin so people could see what you are up to." 

 

"Do it." Sehun challenges gripping Jongin’s thighs.

 

"Let me remind you, this is not Tumblr message where you say, i do, and actually nothing is happening." Jongin tries to sound as real as possible so that Sehun will not regret his decision.

 

"Reminded." Sehun breathes, tilting his head on Jongin's pillow, spreading himself on Jongin's bed. 

 

"Sehun. I am serious."

 

"And i am serious when i say I'll fuck you and deny your orgasm. Now do me or I'll do you." Sehun warns, reaching forward to grab Jongin's arm. Jongin falls flat on Sehun's lean torso. "Should i ride you then?" 

 

"Pants on or off?" Sehun asks, and they smile at each other remembering the conversation they had.

 

"This time, pants off." Jongin smirks, reaching for Sehun's belt buckle. Sehun places his hands behind his head and watches Jongin stumble with the belt. "Never done this before?" Jongin shakes his head. Sehun sucks his breath and keeps his teasing buried in his head when Jongin's hand brushes his hard on. "You are an oblivious tease." Sehun breathes and bucks his hips up for more friction. 

 

As Jongin pulls down the zipper, Sehun maps the other with his eyes. He studies Jongin's features, the plump lips and sharp jaws. Someone like Jongin is a rare gem. He hears Jongin grunt when Sehun's member springs free from his pants. Jongin shifts, to pull the pants off. With a few tugs, Jongin finally manage to pull Sehun’s pants while the other lay on the bed watching Jongin do all the work.

 

Jongin then removes his own pants. He makes himself comfortable on Sehun's hips, feeling the hardness underneath his ass. Sehun tilts his head, breathing in as much air as he could. "This is so much better than I've imagined." Jongin whispers, testing the waters with his hips. Sehun moans languidly, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

Jongin latches his mouth on Sehun's strawberry tasting nipple and sucks it the way he ever wanted. He uses his teeth to tease and Sehun arches his back, groaning in pleasure. Jongin doesn't forget to keep his hips moving, slow and steady on Sehun's rod.

 

"Jongin will you get your mouth on me?" 

 

"Since you asked nicely, sure." Jongin answers, giving both the nipples one final suck, and bites on the abs. He lowers himself, sitting on Sehun's thighs. 

 

"Huge is…" Jongin’s words gets stuck in his throat,

 

"Not the word?" Sehun continues,

 

"If i need to define a perfect dick, yours it is." Jongin answers, lowering himself to his dreams. "This is a dream come true." He mumbles, hot breath tickling Sehun.

 

"Stop talking damn it." Sehun complaints but his complaint dies halfway, replaced by groans. "Your fucking mouth." He moans in ecstasy, fisting the sheet. Jongin takes him so well. 

 

Jongin smiles with Sehun thick in his mouth. His lollipop addiction is a great help to this and he sucks on Sehun rod like his favorite strawberry lollipop. He bobs his head, taking Sehun deeper each time and with each suck, Sehun's moans gets heavier and desperate.

 

"If you can swallow, you keep sucking." Sehun speaks in between moans, tugging Jongin's hair, bucking his hips more into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin gags when Sehun touches the back of his throat. He tries breathing through his nose. Jongin sucks in Sehun’s balls and massages Sehun’s rod to bring the other to orgasm

 

"I'm gonna..." Sehun moans loudly, moans vibrating into the walls and Jongin works faster with his hands and mouth. Sehun releases his loads into Jongin’s mouth seconds later with a pleased moan and grunts when Jongin pushes his hips down. He tries to get loose from Jongin's grip but the male holds him tight and sucks him clean. "Jong... Fuck!"

 

Sehun breathes heavily, closing his eyes as he let his orgasm come down from high. Jongin crawls back up to see Sehun and he giggles looking at the model's condition. Sehun’s face is as red as the strawberry and Jongin eyes the sweat at the corner of Sehun’s forehead. Sehun finally opens his eyes.

 

"Shall we get to the good part now?" he asks Jongin, wiping the remnants of his cum at the side of Jongin's lips. 

 

"That was already good." Jongin winks and Sehun shakes his head. In a split second, Jongin finds himself under Sehun. Sehun eyes Jongin's reaction finding the other looking nervous. 

 

"You don't bottom." Sehun announces and Jongin replies with a confused 'yeah'. Sehun nods, lips jutting out as he gathers Jongin's shirt and pulls it out. "Not today, not now."

 

"You got lube?" Sehun asks, looking around, ignoring Jongin's whines about bottoming. "No lube." he hears Jongin’s answer and shrugs. "No worries." 

 

Jongin shivers in anticipation. His hardened member aches in his boxers. "Someone's excited huh?" Sehun teases, palming him. Jongin wants to continue arguing with Sehun about him being the bottom but huffs in pleasure as Sehun continues to palm his hardening cock. 

 

"Relax baby. I haven't started." Sehun whispers, massaging Jongin's member through the boxers. Jongin brings his knee up, groaning in contentment. Sehun’s hands feel so good on him. The weight of Sehun’s hand on him is just perfect and Jongin can’t help but whimper.

 

With one hand massaging Jongin, Sehun pinches Jongin's nipple with the other, "Sehun..." Jongin moans troubled with stimulation in his body. 

 

"Should i stop?" Sehun teases, trailing kisses on Jongin's chest to his navel. Jongin shakes his head, biting his lips when he hears himself sounding louder each time. Sehun pinches his nipple and rubs him. "I'll take this off." Sehun announces and rolls down Jongin's boxers, fingers trailing the expanse of skin on Jongin’s thighs.

 

He kisses Jongin's big toe and spreads Jongin's legs wide, whistling at his sight. "Knees up love." Sehun whispers, getting in between Jongin's legs. "Oh… and hands up." Sehun helps Jongin with his hand. "Keep them here." Sehun tells, securing Jongin’s hands above Jongin’s head.

 

"What are you doing?" Jongin breathes, keeping his hands up and gasps when Sehun's member rubs his own hardened, aching member. 

 

"Where's my strawberry jam?" Sehun mumbles himself and finds the jar at the corner of the bed. "Lube you." Sehun answers Jongin with a playful smile. Jongin watches Sehun nervously as Sehun dips three fingers into the jar and shows it to Jongin, "Ready to get some jam in your ass?" 

 

Jongin shakes his head, "The ants might come for me." Who would lube with strawberry jam!

 

Sehun barks out his laughter and spreads the jam all over Jongin's member.

 

"My dick is going for your ass… The ants are not allowed." Sehun inserts a finger in, surprising Jongin. Jongin cries in pain, trying to move away, "Shhh..." Sehun calms Jongin down, rubbing circle over Jongin's hips, hand caressing Jongin’s thigh and chest to soothe the pain away.

 

His finger does wonders inside Jongin and soon Jongin's painful expression changes. The painful groans changes to pleasurable moans and Sehun adds another finger, complaining how tight Jongin is. His other hand takes Jongin's length and pumps it slowly. Jongin trashes on the bed, moaning and begging, "Stop….."

 

Sehun listens, stopping his hands and Jongin whines, "Please..." he pleads desperately wanting Sehun to continue.

 

"You asked me to stop." Sehun teases, taking the precum from Jongin's leaking length and smears it on Jongin's face. 

 

"Sehun...." Jongin moans, arching his back, opening his legs wider. "Please, i need to..." Sehun threads his fingers in Jongin's hair, wiping the sweat off Jongin's forehead. "I told u, it's a payback."

 

"It hurts Sehun…. Do something." Jongin takes Sehun's hand and places it on his stimulated cock. The contact made him hiss but Sehun is quick to move his hand. "I am... watching you." Sehun breathes against Jongin's ears, blowing air on the sweaty skin. He blows hot breath over Jongin’s jaw and nape, tracing the other’s features with his eyes. Their gazes locks with one another and Jongin breathes in desperately. His cock his hard and painful on his stomach. “Please…. Touch me.” Jongin begs, but Sehun shakes his head.

 

Sehun leaves Jongin trashing on the bed and heads to the washroom to wash the sticky jam off his hand. He hears Jongin moaning on the bed and smiles to himself as he washes his hands.

 

"Sehun….." Jongin calls, voice so needy and Sehun is surprised to find Jongin leaning against the door, dick standing proud. "I'm sorry for that day." Jongin whispers,

 

Sehun laughs, wiping his hands dry. He's naked, and so is Jongin. Sehun takes a minute to admire the beauty before him and walks to Jongin, trapping him in his arms. "I had to jerk off myself and it took me 11 minutes to orgasm." Sehun whispers, grinding slowly against Jongin’s hips. Their members, touching and grazing each other and Jongin gets weak in Sehun’s arms. This is all his dream come true.

 

"My charger died on me..." Jongin cries, meeting his hips with Sehun's and unconsciously, brings his hand down to touch himself. 

 

"Rude aren't you?" Sehun slaps Jongin's hand and turns Jongin around to face the wall. "Ready for fucking against the wall?" Sehun asks breathing against Jongin’s nape.

 

"What's that cold thing on me?" Jongin turns to look and Sehun ignores him spreading more of the cold stuff around Jongin's rim. Jongin is nervous, not knowing what is getting inside his ass. The strawberry jam was already too much.

 

"This, is, a lube." Sehun answers, finger rubbing around Jongin’s rim, slowly getting in and out.

 

"You said you don't have it!" Jongin shouts, feeling betrayed by Sehun. 

 

"I came for sex… unprepared? It doesn't make sense Jonginnie." Sehun teases, sounding completely innocent. He pushes his finger deeper inside Jongin. 

 

"You lied!" Jongin moans when Sehun’s finger brushes his prostate

 

"Nah.. I just wanted to give you some strawberry experience." 

 

"Fuck you." Jongin curses and curses more when Sehun pushes himself in. 

 

"Calm down..." Sehun groans as the tightness worries him. "You'll hurt yourself." 

 

"You hurting my ass!... Ouhhh"

 

Sehun distracts Jongin by touching his front and pushes deeper little by little until he's completely in. "Relax." Sehun whispers, using his hands over places Jongin is sensitive – nipples especially. "Fuck me." Jongin chokes a moan, and Sehun pulls out to slam back in. He leans himself against the wall, pushing his ass out for Sehun to pound him. 

 

Five thrust later, Jongin moans he's close and Sehun warns him to hold it in. Another thrust and Jongin's legs give up. He tries holding himself up with Sehun attached to him with his hands on the wall. "I can't….. I need…" he begs, but Sehun continues pounding inside him. 

 

"Sehun..." Jongin begs for a release but the model ignores him, chasing his own release. "A while more." Sehun answers with his own moans getting shorter, and quicker. Jongin nails the wall, legs shaking. The stimulation and intensity driving him crazy and in a split sec, It's gone

 

Sehun pulls out and finishes by shooting on Jongin's back with groans and muffled moans. Jongin looks at Sehun, baffled. 

 

"You dick!" Jongin shouts at Sehun and the model has the audacity to laugh. "A proper payback and you have 2 minutes more until you can cum."

 

"In two minutes I'll die!" 

 

"In two minutes, you can watch me and think of something that will keep you hard." 

 

"I'll forget you are a model and kill you after two minutes!" Jongin shouts at Sehun, getting so frustrated especially with his dick so red and painful.

 

"Stop talking. Your dick is getting limp." Sehun tells and looks at the watch around his wrist. "One minute more." Sehun reminds Jongin and the other rolls his eyes, keeping his hand busy on his length. 

 

"Come here." Sehun tells but moves forward to have Jongin in his mouth. "Sehun…." Jongin tugs the soft hair harshly and without much effort he cums inside Sehun’s.

 

 

"Are you leaving?" Jongin asks, watching Sehun put on his clothes. Sehun hums, smiling at Jongin. Jongin too, puts on his pants. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jongin mumbles, when Sehun stares at him with unreadable expression. "I am snapping your picture with my eyes." Jongin clears his throat awkwardly, looking at his feet to not let Sehun see his flushed cheeks. He asks himself what should he say now - 'See you?', 'Goodbye?' or what? 

 

Sehun puts on his shoes and looks at Jongin, "Send me another Tumblr message okay?" Sehun says and looks at Jongin. Jongin can only smile, and he nods. "Bye." Sehun says and Jongin leans against the door to watch Sehun put up his hood. Sehun leans closer, surprising Jongin with a peck on the lips and walks away with a wink. Jongin tastes his own lips with a smile, "Bye." he whispers.

 

“Hey Sehun!” Jongin calls the other and Sehun turns around to look at Jongin. “Check your message in five minutes.” Jongin tells and Sehun nods. He watch Sehun leave until the other is out of his sight and rushes to look for his phone. He grabs his phone and opens the app, opening the messaging icon.

 

J0ng1n – THE NEXT ROUND. I AM FUCKING YOUR ASS.

 

He waits for Sehun’s reply.

 

 

oohsehun - gladly, my ass is yours.

 

 

\---- THE END ----

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use jam as lube. it's not supposed to be it!! hahahaha. omgee. Thank you for reading =D


End file.
